sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Danh sách các project
Các bạn có thể xem Danh sách các Teaser projects tại đây. Các bạn có thể xem Danh sách các Original Light Novel tại đây. Tìm kiếm Light Novel theo nhiều thể loại tại đây. #''' 5 cm/s '''A A Simple Survey Absolute Duo Accel World Akuma Koujo 〜 Yurui Akuma no Monogatari 〜 All you need is kill Angel Beats! Track Zero Angel Notes Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou B''' Baccano Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Black Bullet Black Lagoon Boku no Bungeibu ni Bitch ga Iru Nante Arienai Boku wa Isekai de Fuyo Mahou to Shoukan Mahou wo Tenbin ni Kakeru Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai '''C Campione! Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! CtG —Zero Kara Sodateru Dennou Shoujo D''' Dantalian no Shoka Date A Live Death March kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyusoukyoku Death Note: Another Note Densetsu no Yūsha no Densetsu Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka Durarara!! '''E Elvenblood Ero Manga Sensei: Imouto to Akazu no Ma F''' Fate/Apocrypha Fate/Prototype Fate/Strange Fake Fate/Zero '''G Gakusen Toshi Asterisk Gamers Gekkou GJ-bu Guild no Cheat na Uketsukejou GunOta Tensei Gundam Sentinel H''' Haken no Kouki Altina Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora Harmony Hataraku Maou-sama Heavy Object Hidan no Aria High School DxD High Speed! Hikaru ga Chikyuu ni Itakoro...... Hyouka Hyouketsu Kyoukai no Eden '''I Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou Imouto Sae Ireba ii Infinite Stratos Intellectual Village no Zashiki Warashi Iris on rainy days Isekai Maou to Shoukan Shoujo Dorei Majutsu Isekai shihai no sukiruteika Izure Shinwa no Houkago Sensou J''' Juuou Mujin no Fafnir '''K Kagerou Days Kamigoroshi no Eiyuu to Nanatsu no Seiyaku Kamisama no Memochou Kara no Kyoukai Kenshi o Mezashite Nyūgaku Shitanoni Mahō Tekisei 9999 Nandesukedo! Kikou Shoujo Wa Kizutsukanai - Unbreakable Machine Doll Kimi no Suizou wo Tabetai Kimi to Boku no Uta World's End Kino no Tabi Kokoro Connect Konjiki no Wordmaster Kono Subarashii Sekai Ni Shukufuku o! Koori no Kuni no Amaryllis< Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear Kuroki Eiyuu no One Turn Kill! Kuusen Madoushi Kouhosei no Kyoukan Kyuuketsu Hime wa Barairo no Yume o Miru L''' Legendary Moonlight Sculptor Leviathan of the Covenant Lord El-Melloi II Case Files '''M Macaron Daisuki na Onnanoko ga Dounika-Kounika Sennen Ikitsuzukeru Ohanashi Madan no Ou to Vanadis Magika no Kenshi to Shoukan Maou Magi Craft Meister Magi's Grandson Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Masou Gakuen H×H Mimizuku to Yoru no Ou Mitou Shoukan://Blood-Sign Mokushiroku Arisu Monogatari Series My pet is a holy maiden N''' No Game No Life Noucome '''O Oda Nobuna no Yabou Onii-Ai Only Sense Online Ore ga Heroine o Tasukesugite Sekai ga Little Mokushiroku! Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru Ore no Real to Netgame Owari no Chronicle P''' Phenomeno The Pygmalion Is Planting Seeds '''Q R''' Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan Re:Monster Return of the Former Hero Rokka no Yuusha Rokujouma no Shinryakusha Ryuuou no Oshigoto! '''S Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo Sayonara Piano Sonata Seiken Tsukai No World Break Seikoku no Ryuu Kishi Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Sekai no Owari no Encore Sendai Yuusha wa Inkyou Shitai Sentouin, Hakenshimasu! Shinonome Yuuko Shuuen no Shiori Shuumatsu Nani Shitemasuka? Isogashii desuka? Sukutte Moratte Ii desuka? Silver Cross and Draculea Slayers Strike the Blood Sugar Dark Suzumiya Haruhi Sword Art Online Sword Art Online Progressive T''' Tabi ni Deyou, Horobiyuku Sekai no Hate made Taimadou Gakuen 35 Shiken Shoutai Tatami Galaxy Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari Tenseisha wa Cheat o Nozomanai Thập Nhị Quốc Ký (The Twelve Kingdoms) The Demon King's Daughter The Dungeon Seeker The Place You/I Called From Three days of happiness Tilea no Nayamigoto To deprive a deprived person Toaru Majutsu no Index Tokyo Ravens Toradora! Trinity Seven - 7-Nin no Masho Tsukai Tsuki Tsuki! Tsurugi no Joou to Rakuin no Ko Tsuyokute: New Saga '''U Utsuro no Hako to Zero no Maria V''' '''W Waltraute-san no Konkatsu Jijou Washio Sumi wa Yuusha de Aru Welcome to the N.H.K World Teacher X''' '''Y Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru Yuusha Party no Kawaii Ko ga Ita no de, Kokuhaku Shite Mita Z Zero kara Hajimeru Mahou no Sho Zero no Tsukaima Category:Project Category:Sonako